falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03CassieDalton.txt
DLC03DialogueFarHarbor |scene=-|srow=5|topic=01005C15|trow=5|before=|response=''{Muttered to self... bitter, hard-edged, but defiant}'' The island gets us all in the end... but it ain't got me yet! |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Pride, giving way to regret}'' The Dalton family was great once, but that was a long time ago.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Disdain for the Children of Atom, you think they're all insane}'' If you're heading out beyond the Hull, you look out for those rad-head fanatics.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Aloof, a little condescending. You don't think the player is going to last a day here.}'' Just so you know, mainlanders don't last long here.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Spooked, paranoid}'' You can feel it... the island, watching you, waiting for your guard to drop.|after=|abxy=}} DLC03FarHarborFF01 |scene= |srow=24|topic=0102503E|before=|response=''{Ornery, pointing a finger / Irritated}'' You're that mainlander who just got here. Better watch yourself, cause this island sees and hears everything you do.|after=Cassie: I should know. I watched the island tear down the greatest family that ever set foot in Far Harbor. It's a tale of greed, blood and vengeance.|abxy=A}} |topic=0102E05A|before=DLC03FemaleCassieDalton: You're that mainlander who just got here. Better watch yourself, cause this island sees and hears everything you do.|response=''{Melancholy at first (it was your family), then trying to intrigue the player with this tale because you need his help / Neutral}'' I should know. I watched the island tear down the greatest family that ever set foot in Far Harbor. It's a tale of greed, blood and vengeance.|after=Player Default: Sounds interesting. I'd like to hear it.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102E059|trow=2|before=Cassie: The island's been getting revenge ever since, killing us off one by one. I'm the last Dalton still standing.|response=''{Exaggerated drama, telling a tale / Awed}'' Ah, but now our story takes an unexpected turn. A mysterious stranger comes to Far Harbor, someone strong, someone capable.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Hopeful / Friendly}'' With the stranger's help. the last living Dalton finally has a chance to avenge her bloodline once and for all!|after=Player Default: Let me guess: I'm the mysterious stranger who's going to help you avenge your family.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0102503D|before=Player Default: Sounds interesting. I'd like to hear it.|response=''{Eager to tell a story / Friendly}'' I thought you might say that.|after=Cassie: My family, the Daltons, was the pride of Far Harbor for generations, even back before the war.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102503C|before=Player Default: Sorry, but I'm not real big on stories.|response=''{Spiteful / Irritated}'' You must not be big on earnin' caps either, cause I was about to offer you a job. Oh well, too bad for you.|after=Cassie: My family, the Daltons, was the pride of Far Harbor for generations, even back before the war.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0102503B|before=Player Default: You think the island is alive? You're completely crazy.|response=''{Challenging the player,looking for a chance, eager to tell youth story / Suspicious}'' Oh, you think that now, but by the time you've heard my tale, you might not be so sure.|after=Player Default: Sounds interesting. I'd like to hear it.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0102503A|before=Player Default: What family are you talking about?|response=''{Warming up to tell a story / Friendly}'' I was just about to explain.|after=Cassie: My family, the Daltons, was the pride of Far Harbor for generations, even back before the war.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01025035|trow=3|before=Player Default: I thought you might say that.|response=''{Puffed up, proud / Neutral}'' My family, the Daltons, was the pride of Far Harbor for generations, even back before the war.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Angry at your ancestors for their greed / Stern}'' It was lumber and fishing that made the Daltons rich, but they got greedy. Took too much from the island.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Proud, determined, bold / Angry}'' The island's been getting revenge ever since, killing us off one by one. I'm the last Dalton still standing.|after=Cassie: Ah, but now our story takes an unexpected turn. A mysterious stranger comes to Far Harbor, someone strong, someone capable.|abxy=A1c}} |topic=01025034|before=Player Default: Let me guess: I'm the mysterious stranger who's going to help you avenge your family.|response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Oh, you're a quick one! Good, you'll need your wits about you, because your part in the story is filled with danger.|after=Cassie: Now, on to the first chapter in our tale of vengeance! That would be the sad story of freckle-faced Petey.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01025033|before=Player Default: Cut the bullshit and just tell me what you need.|response=''{Sharp, impatient / Irritated}'' Hmph, sounds like someone forgot to pack a sense of adventure when they got on the boat to Far Harbor.|after=Cassie: Now, on to the first chapter in our tale of vengeance! That would be the sad story of freckle-faced Petey.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=01025032|before=Player Default: I get it. I'm the stranger and you need my help. Fine, but you'd better make this worth my time.|response=''{Proud / Neutral}'' Don't you worry about that. One thing a Dalton's never been is poor!|after=Cassie: Now, on to the first chapter in our tale of vengeance! That would be the sad story of freckle-faced Petey.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0102502C|trow=5|before=Player Default: Oh, you're a quick one! Good, you'll need your wits about you, because your part in the story is filled with danger.|response=''{Telling a grand (to story), showy / Friendly}'' Now, on to the first chapter in our tale of vengeance! That would be the sad story of freckle-faced Petey.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Fond reminiscence / Neutral}'' Petey was my cousin. He was a good lad, never caused trouble. He thought all those freckles brought him luck but... well, not so much.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Resentment, angry (at the island) and sad (for your loss) / Sad}'' He was out foraging at the National Park campground when the island sicced some feral ghouls on him. Island's a sneaky bastard when it wants to be.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=''{Sad then angry / Sad}'' Anyway, he made it back to town but died from his injuries that night.|after=|abxy=A1d}} |before=|response=''{Hungry for revenge / Angry}'' Course those ferals are still out there, waiting to kill the next poor fool who comes along. Damn shame, that.|after=Player Default: I already wiped out those ghouls.|abxy=A1e}} |topic=0102502B|before=Player Default: I already wiped out those ghouls.|response=''{Enthusiastic / Happy}'' Good, good! It's long past time those shamblers paid for what they did to Petey.|after=Cassie: It's only right you get paid for your troubles. Here's 200 caps for you.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102502A|trow=2|before=Player Default: Go deal with them yourself.|response=''{Impatient, annoyed / Irritated}'' Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? I'm a Dalton! The island knows me! It's just waiting for me to set foot outside that gate.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=|response=''{Scheming / SinisterSmile}'' But you, you're new here. It'll never see you coming.|after=Player Default: I already wiped out those ghouls.|abxy=B1b}} |topic=01025029|before=Player Default: I'm not promising anything, but I'll think about it.|response=''{Impatient / Irritated}'' You want to take your time thinking about it, fine, just tell me when it's done.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |topic=01025028|before=Player Default: Where did you say these ghouls were?|response=''{Neutral}'' National Park campground. It's pretty much straight west of here.|after=Player Default: I already wiped out those ghouls.|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=22|topic=0102F15B|trow=4|before=Player Default: Everybody was, but that didn't matter to the island, oh no. He was cursed the moment he was born a Dalton.|response=''{Thinking back with sadness / Neutral}'' He had a farm, little ways north of here. Lived a peaceful life, workin' the land and not causin' anyone trouble.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Dramatic, building up this monster / Somber}'' The island sent somethin' after him... a huge monster, mean as spit an' with claws to snap steel beams. A Fog Crawler!|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Proud of the memory / Impressed}'' Grandpa bravely stood his ground, a shotgun in his hands, holding off that terror while the farm hands fled back here.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=''{Determined, enthusiastic / Confident}'' If you can take out that shell-backed devil, it'll send a message loud and clear that says the Daltons never forget when they've been wronged!|after=Player Default: The Fog Crawler at the farm? It's already dead.|abxy=A1d}} |topic=0102F15A|before=Player Default: I'm sorry. You must have been very fond of him.|response=''{Sad / Sad}'' Everybody was, but that didn't matter to the island, oh no. He was cursed the moment he was born a Dalton.|after=Cassie: He had a farm, little ways north of here. Lived a peaceful life, workin' the land and not causin' anyone trouble.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F159|trow=2|before=Player Default: We've all lost someone. You deal with it and you move on. That's life.|response=''{Defiant / Irritated}'' Well we haven't all lost someone like Grandpa George, I can promise you that. A kinder and braver man has never walked these streets.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=|response=''{Sad / Sad}'' I still remember the day I heard the news about what happened to him.|after=Cassie: He had a farm, little ways north of here. Lived a peaceful life, workin' the land and not causin' anyone trouble.|abxy=B1b}} |topic=0102F152|trow=2|before=Player Default: You're a good person, I can see that.|response=''{Fond reminiscense / Thinking}'' I've been thinking about what's next, and then it came to me. We all love our grandparents, don't we? Kind, gentle, doting. Love to spoil you.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{A leading question, you're about to ask for help again / Sad}'' You'd never want something awful to happen to them. Nobody would. That's why it broke my heart when I lost Grandpa George.|after=Player Default: I'm sorry. You must have been very fond of him.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0102F151|before=Player Default: I wasn't looking to get paid. I'm just happy to help you out.|response=''{Warm, friendly / Friendly}'' You're a good person, I can see that.|after=Cassie: I've been thinking about what's next, and then it came to me. We all love our grandparents, don't we? Kind, gentle, doting. Love to spoil you.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F150|before=Player Default: Come on, that's barely pocket change.|response=''{Sly, baiting the player / SinisterSmile}'' Well, the real treasure's waiting for you at the end of the story, but we haven't got to that yet.|after=Cassie: I've been thinking about what's next, and then it came to me. We all love our grandparents, don't we? Kind, gentle, doting. Love to spoil you.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0102F14F|before=Player Default: I think I deserve more than that.|response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I suppose I could part with a little more. Here's another 100 caps.|after=Cassie: I've been thinking about what's next, and then it came to me. We all love our grandparents, don't we? Kind, gentle, doting. Love to spoil you.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0102F14E|before=Player Default: So, who else needs to be avenged?|response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Well, I'm glad you asked.|after=Cassie: I've been thinking about what's next, and then it came to me. We all love our grandparents, don't we? Kind, gentle, doting. Love to spoil you.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0102F138|before=Cassie: The hero of our saga returns triumphant! Hah! I bet the island didn't see that coming!|response=''{Friendly}'' It's only right you get paid for your troubles. Here's 200 caps for you.|after=Player Default: I wasn't looking to get paid. I'm just happy to help you out.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01025F5D|before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I wiped out the Feral Ghouls at the campground.|response=''{Glad to see the player safe / Happy}'' The hero of our saga returns triumphant! Hah! I bet the island didn't see that coming!|after=Cassie: It's only right you get paid for your troubles. Here's 200 caps for you.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01025F5C|before=Player Default: The Fog Crawler at the farm? It's already dead.|response=''{Enthusiastic / Happy}'' That's the spirit!|after=Cassie: Off you go, then. The story's unfinished and there's another chapter still to write!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01025F5B|trow=2|before=Player Default: This is nonsense. The island isn't out to get you. It's just earth and rock.|response=''{Defiant, I'll show you / Irritated}'' Hah! That's the same mistake everyone makes! It lulls you into a false sense of security, and just when you let your guard down, bam! It strikes!|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=|response=''{Resolute, certain you're right / Irritated}'' Well I ain't fooled.|after=Cassie: Off you go, then. The story's unfinished and there's another chapter still to write!|abxy=B1b}} |topic=01025F5A|trow=2|before=Player Default: You're not really expecting me to avenge every single family member you've ever lost, are you?|response=''{Neutral}'' Nope, only the ones the island killed.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Irony. A crazy person saying something would be crazy / Neutral}'' Some others died when their boat sank, but we can't exactly get revenge on the ocean, now can we? That's just crazy.|after=Cassie: Off you go, then. The story's unfinished and there's another chapter still to write!|abxy=X1b}} |topic=01025F59|before=Player Default: Where can I find this farm?|response=''{Neutral}'' Follow the coastline to the north.|after=Player Default: The Fog Crawler at the farm? It's already dead.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01025F54|before=Player Default: That's the spirit!|response=''{Enthusiastic, eager for revenge / Neutral}'' Off you go, then. The story's unfinished and there's another chapter still to write!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=25|topic=0102F149|trow=4|before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Grandpa George can rest in peace. The Fog Crawler is dead.|response=''{Pleased, impressed / Impressed}'' Wonderful! That's another chapter successfully concluded. You truly are the heroic avenger I hoped you were.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=With that Fog Crawler gone, we can send some folks up there to get the place ready for you.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Friendly}'' That's right, the farm is yours. Your own little piece of the island. It'll take work to get it up and running again, but you'll have help.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=''{Friendly}'' And here's another 200 caps in gratitude for your service to the great Dalton lineage.|after=Cassie: Now, I don't have to tell you that the bonds of blood and family are strong, as strong as any a person can know.|abxy=A1d}} |topic=0102F148|before=Player Default: Really, it's no trouble.|response=''{Grateful / Friendly}'' Well I hope you know how much it means to me that Grandpa George can finally rest in peace.|after=Cassie: Now, I don't have to tell you that the bonds of blood and family are strong, as strong as any a person can know.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F147|before=Player Default: I'll try not to feel insulted by such a small amount.|response=''{Reassuring / Friendly}'' Well I've got something special in store that'll make it all worthwhile, I promise.|after=Cassie: Now, I don't have to tell you that the bonds of blood and family are strong, as strong as any a person can know.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0102F146|trow=2|before=Player Default: Surely a heroic avenger deserves more than 200 caps.|response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I can agree to that. Here's another 100 caps.|after=Cassie: Now, I don't have to tell you that the bonds of blood and family are strong, as strong as any a person can know.|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Surely a heroic avenger deserves more than 200 caps.|response=''{Reassuring / Friendly}'' Certainly! And you'll get more, but not until the story's done. Rest assured, we're almost there.|after=Cassie: Now, I don't have to tell you that the bonds of blood and family are strong, as strong as any a person can know.|abxy=X2a}} |topic=0102F145|before=Player Default: Who else needs to be avenged?|response=''{Neutral}'' I was just about to explain.|after=Cassie: Now, I don't have to tell you that the bonds of blood and family are strong, as strong as any a person can know.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0102F140|before=Player Default: Believe me, I know exactly how you feel.|response=''{Sympathetic / Apologetic}'' If that's true, then I'm sorry to hear it. Perhaps we'll confront our pain together.|after=Cassie: My late husband Daniel was the best fisherman this island ever saw. He and his crew had a favorite fishing spot out by Brooke's Head Lighthouse.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F13F|before=Player Default: Don't expect me to feel sorry for you. I had to watch helplessly while my wife was murdered.|response=''{Sympathetic / Apologetic}'' I see. I've opened an old wound. I'll just get on with the story, then.|after=Cassie: My late husband Daniel was the best fisherman this island ever saw. He and his crew had a favorite fishing spot out by Brooke's Head Lighthouse.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0102F13E|before=Player Default: I take it this is the next chapter of the story.|response=''{Neutral}'' It's the final chapter, in fact.|after=Cassie: My late husband Daniel was the best fisherman this island ever saw. He and his crew had a favorite fishing spot out by Brooke's Head Lighthouse.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=01025F53|trow=3|before=Player Default: Well I hope you know how much it means to me that Grandpa George can finally rest in peace.|response=''{Warming up to another story / Friendly}'' Now, I don't have to tell you that the bonds of blood and family are strong, as strong as any a person can know.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{From neutral towards sad, about to confront a painful memory / Neutral}'' But if you ask me, the strongest among them is the bond that exists between two married people.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{A swelling of sadness as you confront painful memories of the death of your husband / Sad}'' That's why the last part of this tale is the hardest one for me to tell.|after=Player Default: Believe me, I know exactly how you feel.|abxy=A1c}} |topic=01025F52|trow=5|before=Player Default: If that's true, then I'm sorry to hear it. Perhaps we'll confront our pain together.|response=''{A fond recollection / Happy}'' My late husband Daniel was the best fisherman this island ever saw. He and his crew had a favorite fishing spot out by Brooke's Head Lighthouse.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{A sad memory / Sad}'' One day, a day I'll never forget, I see Danny's boat pulling up with his crewmen all shouting and carrying on.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Angry at the crazy trappers who killed your husband / Irritated}'' Turns out some Trappers moved into the lighthouse, no doubt because the island told them to. They're all crazier than a bag of Molerats.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=''{Anger at the man who killed your husband / Angry}'' Their leader was having a little target practice. Shot Danny right between the eyes. Killed him just like that.|after=|abxy=A1d}} |before=|response=''{Angry at the man who killed your husband / Angry}'' You go get that son of a bitch. You make him pay for doing the island's bidding!|after=Player Default: The Trapper leader at the lighthouse is already dead. |abxy=A1e}} |topic=01025F51|before=Player Default: The Trapper leader at the lighthouse is already dead. |response=''{Firm agreement / Confident}'' Alright then.|after=Cassie: Remember, Trappers may be half-crazy from the Fog, but they still know how to use a gun.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01025F50|before=Player Default: Fine, but after this, I want payment and then I'm done.|response=''{Placating / Neutral}'' Of course, of course. This is the end, the final chapter. Once you've done this, the last Dalton will be avenged.|after=Cassie: Remember, Trappers may be half-crazy from the Fog, but they still know how to use a gun.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=01025F4F|before=Player Default: Wait, did you just call someone else crazy? That is priceless.|response=''{Puzzled, brushing off a possible insult / Puzzled}'' What? I don't get your meaning. Eh, never mind that.|after=Cassie: Remember, Trappers may be half-crazy from the Fog, but they still know how to use a gun.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=01025F4E|before=Player Default: How do I get to the Brooke's Head lighthouse?|response=''{Neutral}'' It's southwest of town, not far from the quarry.|after=Player Default: The Trapper leader at the lighthouse is already dead. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01025F49|before=Player Default: Alright then.|response=''{A warning, note of caution / Stern}'' Remember, Trappers may be half-crazy from the Fog, but they still know how to use a gun.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=20|topic=0102F2FE|trow=5|before=Player Default: You certainly have.|response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Now every good story's got to have a happy ending, right? The hero finds the treasure, saves the sweetheart an' rides off into the sunset.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Warm, jovial / Friendly}'' Well, I'm a little old to leap up on a horse, but I have got something close to a treasure.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Proud, describing a family heirloom / Friendly}'' This is an heirloom that's been in my family for... let me think... oh, for a least a generation or two.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' There's no Daltons left to inherit the thing, so it might as well pass on to you. |after=|abxy=A1d}} |before=|response=''{Reverent / Neutral}'' The island knows this weapon. Oh yes. You carry this, and it'll take you seriously.|after=Cassie: And that's it. That's the end. I can sleep easy now, knowing there won't be any unfinished business when they put me in the ground.|abxy=A1e}} |topic=01025F48|trow=4|before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: That Trapper who killed your husband is dead.|response=''{Relieved and a bit melancholy / Relieved}'' Then it's done. It's finally done.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Relived but a bit melancholy / Relieved}'' All those lives that were lost... all those debts, finally repaid.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' And it was no son or daughter of Far Harbor who stood up to the island and avenged the Dalton bloodline... it was you, an outsider. A mainlander.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=''{Emotional, relieved and sad / Relieved}'' The final chapter's been written. The story has come to an end. This is a day I never thought I'd live to see. Thank you.|after=Player Default: I was glad to help. I hope I've put your mind at ease.|abxy=A1d}} |topic=01025F47|before=Player Default: I was glad to help. I hope I've put your mind at ease.|response=''{Grateful / Relieved}'' You certainly have.|after=Cassie: Now every good story's got to have a happy ending, right? The hero finds the treasure, saves the sweetheart an' rides off into the sunset.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01025F46|before=Player Default: I'm less interested in your family revenge story than I am in getting paid.|response=''{Forgiving / Tired}'' I see. Well, you're a stranger to our island. Can't expect you to really understand what's important here.|after=Cassie: Now every good story's got to have a happy ending, right? The hero finds the treasure, saves the sweetheart an' rides off into the sunset.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=01025F45|before=Player Default: I'm just glad it's over. If I'd have kept going, there wouldn't be anything left alive on this island.|response=''{Open with a chuckle, laughing at the player's joke / Friendly}'' I have no cause to doubt you.|after=Cassie: Now every good story's got to have a happy ending, right? The hero finds the treasure, saves the sweetheart an' rides off into the sunset.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=01025F44|trow=6|before=Player Default: I found a holotape from the last guy you sent to the lighthouse. He thought your whole story was a lie. Is it?|response=''{Evasive, trying to sound wise / Neutral}'' A lie? No, no. It was true, or at least, there was truth in it. Was there a little harmless exaggeration as well? Perhaps.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Sage advice / Concerned}'' But some things are more important than truth.|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=|response=''{sage advice / Concerned}'' Look at you, for instance. You've seen the island's dangers and survived. You've learned something valuable.|after=|abxy=Y1c}} |before=|response=''{Sage advice / Confident}'' What's more, the island learned something, too. It knows you're not some green-backed mainlander who can't tell up from down in the Fog.|after=|abxy=Y1d}} |before=|response=''{Confident in the player's abilities / Confident}'' The island will respect you now, and that's more than I can say for most who step off the boat.|after=Player Default: I was glad to help. I hope I've put your mind at ease.|abxy=Y1e}} |before=Player Default: I found a holotape from the last guy you sent to the lighthouse. He thought your whole story was a lie. Is it?|response=''{Fierce courage / Stern}'' Because I'm a Dalton, and we don't run from a fight. Let the island do its worst, I'm not afraid.|after=Player Default: I was glad to help. I hope I've put your mind at ease.|abxy=Y2a}} |topic=01025F3F|trow=2|before=Cassie: The island knows this weapon. Oh yes. You carry this, and it'll take you seriously.|response=''{Relieved / Relieved}'' And that's it. That's the end. I can sleep easy now, knowing there won't be any unfinished business when they put me in the ground.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{A sly smile / Friendly}'' Off you go, now. My story's over, but yours? I think yours is only just getting interesting.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |scene=-|srow=11|topic=0102F137|trow=11|before=|response=''{A bit spooked and paranoid / Nervous}'' Remember, the island's always watching. Be careful out there!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Grief and anger / Angry}'' Damn those Feral Ghouls. And damn the island for sending them after Petey!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Shouting threats at the air, basically. "The island" is an imagined enemy that's all around. / Angry}'' It's time to settle accounts! You hear me, island? My friend here's going to even things up!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Caaution and sadness / Concerned}'' Those Feral Ghouls come at you quick. Poor Petey learned that the hard way.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Sad, bitter / Sad}'' Poor old Grandpa George. Torn apart by a Fog Crawler... the island hasn't got a shred of decency.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Eager for revenge / Stern}'' You give that Fog Crawler what for, courtesy of the Daltons!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Wistful, sad / Sad}'' You ask anyone in Far Harbor, they'll tell you Grandpa George was everybody's favorite.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Bitter, vengeful / Angry}'' You take your time killing that Trapper. Make it hurt, the way I've been hurting since I lost my Daniel.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Bitter, vengeful / Angry}'' What kind of person just shoots a man for sport? All those Trappers can burn in hell!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Bitter, vengeful / Angry}'' What kind of person just shoots a man for sport? All those Trappers can burn in hell!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Distant, remorseful, bitter / Stern}'' Trappers might look like us, but the island took their souls a long time ago. Now they're just hollowed-out madmen drifting in the Fog.|after=|abxy=}} DLC03MQ05 |scene= |srow=2|topic=0104A071|trow=2|before=TeddyWright: You going to listen to Allen's hate-mongerin'? You even remember who did the Captain's Dance?|response=Mainlander cleared my farm. Avenged my family! More than the rest of you ever did for me.|after=SmallBertha: What's Allen really ever done? Cause trouble. Remember who cleared the Lumber Mill.|abxy=A1a}} |before=TeddyWright: You going to listen to Allen's hate-mongerin'? You even remember who did the Captain's Dance?|response=I'm with you, Allen.|after=SmallBertha: What's Allen really ever done? Cause trouble. Remember who cleared the Lumber Mill.|abxy=A2a}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files